


All I Care Is You

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Tom, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slash, Smut, Underage Sex, jump in time, no betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all that Tom cared about was his younger lover and he wanted/needed to keep him to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Care Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfHV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHV/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [All I Care Is You (TRADUCCIÓN)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387602) by [Maya_0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196)



He was the most gorgeous cute thing he had ever seen, really, even though he was clumsy and awkward. He had a just got shagged look thanks to his messy hair, too big clothes for his stature and not to speak of the round glasses that were taped by duct tape. But what was really important on his features that he had was his big bright green eyes that looked like two emeralds.

“What are you doing?” the boy asked with a clumsy shy voice, that made the other male feel like kissing those pinkie lips of his.

“Being grateful of what I have.”

Just like he had expected the younger male blushed at that and tried to hide his face.

“Toooom…..” he whined, saying that hateful word.

“Yes?” Tom asked back with a smirk. “That’s my name, Harry.”

Harry groaned.

“You’re impossible.”

“I know… but you don’t seem to get enough of me.”

A small smile played on the youngest lips.

“That I do.”

Tom glanced around, only to make sure that Harry’s family wasn’t around before pulling his lover into a kiss. It had been too long…

“Tooom… what if my uncles see you?”

“I don’t care.” Tom hissed, but it was a lie. He had an image to maintain, he didn’t want anyone to see them… not like that. It was already hard enough to persuade the Dursleys that he and Harry were friends. They hadn’t seem able to understand how an heir like Tom would want something to do with an orphan like Harry. “All I care is you.”

“You’re lying…” Harry argued, but his face still red.

Tom smirked, knowing that Harry had believed him. He stood and approached the boy’s bedroom door and closed it, after making sure no one was in the corridor. Then he approached the boy and pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him.

“Am I?” he asked before he kissed him.

They had never really passed the kisses. Tom wanted more. He wanted Harry, he wanted to be inside Harry, he needed Harry. But Harry wasn’t ready yet. Not that Harry knew that Tom pictured him as the bottomer, Harry just wasn’t ready for that step yet. Kissing Harry didn’t help with his desire for the youngest, it only made it stronger… and the sounds the other make against his mouth…

A knock on the door separated the two who sat as if nothing had happened. Tom smiled at the door to see Harry’s Aunt enter with a tea tray.

“Hungry?” she asked with a smile at Tom.

Tom smiled thankfully and accepted it. When she left and closed the door, Tom gave it all to his lover. It wasn’t like he ate enough anyway.

“Bu…”

“Shut up and eat. It’s not like they’re going to serve you dinner.” Tom argued and sat on the bed against the wall.

He hated this. He wanted to take his lover from this prison, to take him to his house. To feed him, to dress him, to take him into his bed, to sleep with him… to finally take Harry without the issue of interruptions… but for some reason the Dursleys refused to let Harry visit ‘friends’.

**- **AICIY** -**

Harry looked sadly as Tom left Privet Drive, number 4. He couldn’t wait to turn 18. To leave this hellhole and to be able to be with Tom without fear of anyone stopping them. He wanted to… Harry blushed, what was exactly it that he wanted? Tom was too dominant to ever let Harry top him… whatever that meant. But then how could they be together? They both were males, how would that work out? How…

“Boy!” Harry frozen and turned to his Uncle who was looking at the car that Tom was starting. “Your Aunt told me that he wants you to visit him over for a couple of days.” Harry nodded, fearful. “Tell him to wait before going to pick what you need.” The man hissed before walking away.

Harry’s eyes grew before running to the road and putting himself before Tom’s car. Tom caught the memo and opened the window with a questioning look. Harry approached the driver’s side.

“My Uncle told me that I could go to your house for a couple of days.” He said ecstatic.

Tom looked at the house and then at Harry nodding, parking the car and going inside with him and helping Harry grab some clothes and personal things Harry didn’t want left behind.

**- **AICIY** -**

Tom smirked inside as he drove them to his parent’s house. It was a good thing his parents were out for the week. They would have the house just to themselves. He would finally be able to kiss Harry all he wanted, he would be able to touch him, to tease him, to… take him. Because Tom would be Harry’s first. That he promised himself.

They arrived Riddle Manor and Tom stopped at the entrance leaving the car with Harry and one of his servants entered the car and went to park it in the garage. Tom thought it’s name was Dobby or something alike.

“Master Marvolo, welcome home. Dinner will be ready when Master finishes his bath.”

Tom hummed and looked at Harry before looking at Kreacher.

“Harry’s bag is in the car, make sure that Dobby puts it in my bed while me and Mr Harry take a bath, understood?”

“Will Mr Harry be staying for dinner?”

“He will be staying in my room for the next couple of days.” Tom answered, only to see Harry blush deep red.

Kreacher nodded and Tom pushed Harry up the stairs and into his room, where he pushed Harry to the private bathroom in there.

“Tom, I…”

But Tom didn’t let him speak, kissing him. Harry answered back embarrassed.

“It’s just a bath, Harry. And you really do need it, when was the last time the Dursleys let you bath?”

Harry blushed, lowering his head in shame. Tom sighed and undressed himself, before undressing his lover. Examining every single part of his skin as it was shown to his eyes, memorizing every single detail, everything… Finally Tom pushed Harry with him into the bathtub and turned on the water spray over their heads. Harry shivered under the water but quickly got used to it. He didn’t let Tom bath him, though - Tom would have to bath with him later on… - and the two washed themselves clean using Tom’s shower gel and shampoo. As they got out of the bath tub and started to dry themselves, Tom felt eyes on him. Tom glanced at Harry to see that the other was looking back at Tom’s body with wide eyes. Looking down at what the other was looking, Tom smirked.

“Liking what you see?”

Harry went deep red and turned his back on Tom, giving Tom a great view of his butt. Tom tilted his head to the side, looking at his lover’s bottom. And then he had to calm down his lower part, remembering it that it would have to wait for the night. It was too early still… the two left the bathroom and Tom went to his wardrobe as Harry picked clothes from his bag. When they were done dressing, Tom glanced at his lover with narrowed eyes.

“Tomorrow we’ll going shopping.”

“Wha…?”

“You need new clothes, those are too big.”

Harry looked down and then at Tom.

“Bu… Dudley…”

“I don’t care about your cousin. If something happens to them, I’ll have your uncles pay them back every single pound.”

Harry’s eyes grew but he didn’t argue. Tom approached and kissed him, before pulling him downstairs to the dining room where the food was already set. The two ate in silence, but it wasn’t like the awkward cold silences he had with Thomas Riddle and the ever in love ugly Merope Riddle. No this was a good silence. It was strange, but good.

They stayed up a couple hours longer while Tom gave Harry the whole tour to the house and then, finally, he took him back to the bedroom where two pyjamas were waiting for them on each side of the bed. Tom smirked back at the fact that his servants had already Harry’s measures enough to get him pyjamas that suited him… not that he would use them tonight.

Tom took the pyjamas from the bed and set them on the chair by the bed, before closing the door, window and light. Only then did he move on Harry like a predator. It was time…

“Tom…?” Harry mumbled in the dark.

Tom smirked and pushed him unto the bed before leaning over him and started kissing him. The only good thing of this too big clothes was the fact that they were easy to take off when in need to… like now. Tom didn’t gave Harry a chance to say so, he just kissed him senseless while at the same time he was undressing the younger male. When Harry was finally naked, Tom leaned back and pulled the bedcovers out of the way, before pushing Harry over the pillows. Harry looked back, his face several tones of red. Tom started to undress himself, never once taking his eyes off his young lover. Harry was unable of looking away from his eyes, and by the time finally mover over him again, he was naked. Tom leaned down kissing his neck.

“Tom?”

“Hmmm?”

“Ho… how can two… two males… you know…” Harry mumbled ashamed.

Tom smiled.

“Do you trust me?” Harry nodded and Tom leaned over him, he slowly moved his hands over his skin all the way down to his legs. Tom looked at Harry’s eyes that were confused and pulled his legs apart and up so they would circle around Tom’s waist. Harry seemed to caught the memo and hugged him with both legs and arms. “Relax, my emerald. Just relax.”

Harry nodded and Tom descended his hands to his ass, Harry not taking his arms from around Tom’s shoulders. Tom wondered how long it would take until Harry would realize…

**- **AICIY** -**

Harry looked at Tom as he felt his lover’s cock against his own, it was rock hard. Tom took his hands down to Harry’s bottom touching it’s cheeks on each side. Harry wondered what Tom was doing, but he needed to trust Tom. Tom knew what he was doing. He had to know. He always knew everything… one of the hands fingers slipped between Harry’s cheeks while the other hand pulled the cheeks apart. Harry frowned at the feeling that was strange. Tom’s finger started to play with something that made Harry blush embarrassed. That was his… Harry gasped, tensing when the finger entered him. Tom groaned over him, as Harry’s eyes grew wide. Wait a moment… in there? Tom wanted to put his cock… in there? bu… it was huge!

Lips appeared on his and he was kissed. Harry tried to focus on the kiss but couldn’t and in the end Tom took his finger out. And leaned to the side where the bedside table was and picked something from the drawers. Harry felt him going down to his bottom again and closed his eyes tight.

“Hush, you need to relax or this can be a lot more painful… trust me. This is going to be pleasurable… just relax.”

Harry took several deep breaths and nodded. He felt the fingers returning to his entrance and shivered in anticipation. Tom said it could be pleasurable so it had to be… it had to… Harry frowned at feeling that Tom’s fingers were slippery as they entered his hole. It hurt less than his first time. Lot less. Harry opened one eye at Tom who smiled back.

“Lube. It helps.” Harry nodded, trusting him on that. “I’m going to start moving my finger.” Tom warned and Harry nodded again.

He felt Tom moving, it was a strange awkward feeling but he didn’t ask Tom to stop, he had to trust him. He felt Tom take his finger out and then move his arm so it would be between Harry’s legs, forcing Harry to move his leg into another position where he still would be… offering himself. It was embarrassing but he needed to trust his lover. He needed to trust Tom. The finger returned and with it a second finger making Harry gasp at the entrance. Unlike before where whenever Harry made a moan Tom would stop him with his own lips, Tom didn’t move to stop him. It looked like Tom wanted to hear him. Harry blushed at that. Tom started by moving one of the fingers, it hurt at first but Harry focused on relaxing. Then the second finger joined. At first he moved them as one, getting Harry used to the feeling but then he started scissoring them as wide as he dared, stretching Harry to the max. Harry’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Tom continued to stretch him. How would Harry handle a cock in there?

The fingers disappeared leaving Harry gasping for air and Tom leaned on his own knees and hands.

“Turn around.”

Embarrassed, Harry obeyed. He turned and put his head on the pillow. He felt Tom lean down and approach his bottom, before one finger enter him again. Then two. And then, before Harry time to think about it, a third was added. Harry’s eyes grew, gasping against the pillow. What the hell was Tom… Harry took deep breaths several times before forcing him bottom to relax. As soon as Tom felt him enough relaxed he started moving his fingers in him. It was embarrassing and hard not to tense at the feeling. It was too much, too big, too large… too…

“Wha… what are you doing?” Harry managed to get out.

“Looking for something that will make you see stars.” Tom answered without even a second thought.

How could he be so untouched when Harry was taking all his control not to tense on the oldest fingers inside of him? Harry closed his eyes tightly as a moan left his mouth. Tom stopped in his movements and then suddenly three fingers touched that spot again, this time as one.

“Looks like I found it.” Tom put in with an amused tone.

Harry groaned, feeling his member starting to get turned on again.

“Toooom…” he couldn’t help but moan.

Tom started moving his fingers again, making sure to touch that spot from time to time. After a while when Harry felt that he couldn’t hold anymore, the fingers left him. Harry took his head from the pillow and looked back at his lover. Tom leaned over him again, this time from behind, and kissed him. Harry kissed back, letting Tom take control of the kiss as his hands pulled Harry’s legs apart to the max Harry managed. Harry could feel Tom’s hard on against his bottom and knew what came next…

“Trust me.” Tom mumbled against his lips, before Harry felt him putting his member in position and then to start to push it forward. Harry’s eyes grew wide as tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. It was too much, too big, too wide… too… “Relax, emerald.”

Harry closed his eyes, putting his head on the pillow and forced his body to relax. It was hard. A cock was not fingers. As Harry forced himself to relax he felt Tom move to a more sitting position and in a new angle - Harry having to force his whimper to stay within as Tom moved within him - and then started moving forward again until he hit wall. Harry bit the pillow as Tom moved back and moved into another angle and moved in again. What was Tom doing… Harry gasped, his eyes growing when suddenly Tom finally got a hit.

“There… better?” Tom asked, leaning forward to whisper on Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded against the pillow and Tom moved a few more times in that position to get Harry used to the feeling of a cock entering his hole. Finally Harry felt him moving again and then before Harry could think about it, the member entered him again, only this time there was no wall to stop it. Harry gasped as Tom entered all the way into him. It stung a bit, but nothing like when he had first entered him. Tom stayed still and after a while Harry realized he was waiting for him.

“Move.”

Tom leaned back and slammed back in, making Harry gasp and the entrance.

“I’m sorry…” Tom mumbled against Harry’s ear.

“For… what?” Harry managed to say back between trusts.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to walk tomorrow… even less go shopping tomorrow with me.” Tom commented before he slammed in hard, making Harry gasp into the hair. “I don’t think you would be able to handle clothes on your bottom for that matter.” Tom added, continuing to slam his hips into Harry’s bottom.

Tom’s hand were on Harry’s legs keeping him open and pulling him up, offering Harry for the taken. As Tom slammed into his waiting hole. Harry wondered when had this turned from being a nobody to being the school’s genius protégé. To being this whore under him moaning at the feeling of a hard cock moving deep within his ass.

Harry felt Tom’s movements becoming faster and more demanding and knew that the other was close.

“Tom…” he mumbled, not really knowing what to say.

He himself was close. He wanted to came, he wanted to… but what Tom was taking was an ass, not a female part. It was not meant to have… that in there.

“Stop thinking soo much and enjoy.” Tom whispered on his ear, before biting on it.

Harry found himself coming, when he came down from the ecstasies he felt Tom still moving within him faster and faster until suddenly… Harry felt him releasing within Harry. Harry’s eyes grew at the feeling. When Tom was done he got out and laid at his side, pulling Harry to himself, and pushing the blanket over them. Harry looked sleepily at Tom as the other closed his eyes, getting ready to sleep.

“Sleep, emerald. It’s late.”

“Bu…”

Tom leaned down, kissing Harry on the lips.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the feeling. I’ll make sure of it, my Harry.”

Harry blushed embarrassed and laid his head on Tom’s chest. So it wasn’t just a one time and then throw Harry away thingy…

**- **AICIY** -**

Tom woke early with Harry moving on his arms. He looked down to see the other trying to move to the side of the bed to get up.

“Morning.” Harry stopped and looked back, embarrassed. “Need help?”

“Need to pee.” Harry replied, deep red.

Tom nodded and stood, picking Harry up with him, making the other gasp scared at being picked up suddenly. He took Harry to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet before approaching the bathtub and filling the tub with hot water as Harry did his things. When the hot bath was ready, Tom approached Harry and picked him up, entering with him inside the tub and sitting down, with Harry on his lap. Harry sat facing Tom, embarrassed, one leg on each side of Tom’s waist. Tom started to massage his back and going down to his bottom, taking care of the knots of tension created last night during their first time. Finally he pushed one finger inside water into that hole that had last night welcomed him home. Harry gasped at the feeling and fell forward into Tom’s willing arms. Tom smirked at the fact Harry hadn’t tried to stop him and continued preparing him, it was slow, painfully slow like last time. Harry wasn’t a virgin anymore, but he was still too tight. Tom would have to get him used to the feeling eventually.

Finally Tom grabbed Harry’s hips and moved them up - at once Harry knelled on both sides of Tom, and put his hands on Tom’s shoulders to hold himself - and then pushed Harry down on his hard member, making his lover gasp into Tom’s mouth as Tom kissed him. Tom let Harry adjust and start to move on his own to get used to the feeling. It took some time but Harry started to move on him and when Tom was ready he started pulling Harry’s hips up and down on him, faster and harder. Harry could be topping… in a way, but Tom was still the one in control. In no time, he was moving just the way Tom wanted without the need of commanding. Tom smirked Harry was good… and his… only his.

Harry’s eyes looked back as he moved up and down on the splashing water, taking Tom into him. They were full of love and desire.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You. To you, Tom.” Harry managed to gasp between his breaths and trusts.

“You’re right…. Only mine.” Tom hissed, feeling that his Harry was close.

Tom smirked and kneeled on the tub pushing Harry back until he was lying on the tub with Tom over him, hugging Tom with his legs. Tom fastened his space inside Harry. Harry was close, but so was he…

**- **AICIY** -**

Tom sat looking into the distance in silence. After Tom had bought Harry a new wardrobe people had started to notice his boy, in no time he wasn’t just Tom’s, he was everyone’s. he had made friends who he used to spend time with and Tom didn’t like it. Harry was his, he should spend time with him… Tom frowned at hearing laughter, he looked to what caused it to see his boy not far away from him playing with the dog that Tom had gotten for him. Harry looked back with the most brilliant eyes and a huge smile. Then the smile disappeared and Harry approached, sitting by Tom’s feet.

“What is it, Tom? You look sad.” Harry whispered, worried.

Tom grabbed his boy’s shirt and pulled him up into a kiss. He didn’t care of by passers anymore. He wanted Harry. Harry was his. Why should he hide it? when Harry leaned back he had back a smile on and was blushing. He had a shy smile, but a smile caused by Tom.

“If all you wanted was a kiss you could’ve said, you know?” Harry argued before whispering into Tom’s ear. “Because I belong to you and only you… always, forever, ever and beyond.”

Tom smirked and nodded. Harry stood from the ground and returned to the dog. Tom narrowed his eyes. No, he wasn’t… not yet. But one day Harry would be his, only his… for eternity.

After a while they left the park and walked back to Riddle Manor, because that’s where Harry lived now. Since Tom’s father had found out about the boy, his desnutrition and shaggy clothes he had went to the Dursleys that they would either let Harry stay at their house until he was 18, or he would’ve take this to court. When Tom had asked why not just take it to court, his parents had explained him that Harry would be sent to an orphanage far away from the Dursleys as it was mandatory. Tom had narrowed his eyes at that, he didn’t want to be away from his boy.

When they arrived Harry climbed upstairs to take a bath as Tom watched the pup, Sirius, run after him on the two big stairs for him. When Harry finally disappeared did Tom look away, only to see his mother looking at him with a dreamy smile.

“You take after me… we only fall once but when we fall… we fall hard.” She said knowingly.

Tom didn’t emend her, he was certain that she was able to see it on his eyes, maybe even on his face.

“Will it ever get any easier?”

Mother shook her head.

“Every time someone is going to get too close you’re going to feel like hell.” She argued, pointing at his father as the man was on the phone speaking with his secretary. Tom nodded, understanding. He also didn’t like that secretary of Father, she was too young and wouldn’t stop looking at Tom leeringly every time he happened to pass by him. “I’ll tell your father that it’s time for him to stop trying to get you a female date. Don’t worry, I’ll do it in a way that he won’t argue against it. Besides… I heard the Cook Winky mention something about how it is possible to have children out of rented bellies…” his mother smiled, before approaching his father and hugging him from behind.

Tom smiled and climbed the stairs.

**- **AICIY** -**

Tom looked up from his newspapers as his husband entered the dining room with a five years old girl on his arms. He was baby talking with her and talking nonsense on how she was the most gorgeous girl in the world. Tom narrowed his eyes as Harry kept walking with the girl towards the table and sat her, sitting at her side.

“And who is the most handsome person in the whole world?” Harry asked the girl in a babyish voice that was getting into Tom’s nerves.

At this twin emerald eyes turned towards Tom.

“Papa is. Papa’s the Best!”

Tom couldn’t keep the smirk at bay as their Daughter knew her place on the competition for Harry.

“And why is that?” Tom asked with a nonchalant look.

“Because no one can top Papa.” The girl said matter of fact like, making Harry groan.

“I think she’s taking after you.” Harry groaned and Tom pulled him into a kiss.

“She’s possessive of you, of course she’s taking after me.” Tom argued when he finally moved back when the need to breath was too much… after all… Harry was his and he needed to be remembered that… every year… every month… every day… every hour… every minute… and every second. Because all that Tom cared about was… Harry.

The child had been just to keep his lover’s happy, like the dog Sirius.

**The End!**


End file.
